1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that supports short-range wireless communication with an external device using a first band and a second band, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method that selects a frequency band in accordance with the characteristic of a function executed in the electronic device or the characteristic of a surrounding network environment of the electronic device and performs short-range wireless communication through the selected frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various standard technologies for short-range network communication, such as wireless local area networking (WLAN), Bluetooth (BT), near field communication (NFC), and Bluetooth low energy (BLE), may be mounted in an electronic device, and a user of the electronic device can wirelessly use various kinds of services using such standard technologies. Wi-Fi, a type of WLAN technology, wirelessly transmits and receives data in accordance with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 or IEEE 802.11x (here, x is a, b, g, n, ac, or ad) standards, and can perform wireless communication through 2.4 GHz band or 5 GHz band. Dual Wi-Fi that is a kind of Wi-Fi technology may transmit and receive data simultaneously using 2.4 GHz band and 5 GHz band.
When an electronic device performs wireless communication in a time division method using 2.4 GHz band or 5 GHz band through a Wi-Fi module, only one band can be used at a specific time, and thus data transmission/reception speed may be lowered. Further, since only one frequency band can be used in the time division method, current for retrieving the frequency band is consumed whenever the frequency band is changed. Further, when performing wireless communication without considering the characteristics of the functions or the characteristics of the surrounding network environment although the wireless communication is performed simultaneously using the 2.4 GHz band and 5 GHz band, wireless resources may be inappropriately allocated to the surrounding network environment.